Mi primer Amor
by franc14
Summary: Porque Ash tiene buenas razones para comportarse como Ash Ketchum


_**Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de ser asi, estaria viviendo en Los Angeles y tendria en mis manos ese hermoso Nokia N8**_

* * *

_**Mi primer amor**_

_**El amor es un sentimiento, una flor, hermoso cuando florece. En el lugar incorrecto se vuelve frágil y con el tiempo se marchita, débiles fragmentos de pétalos sin brillo se dispersan en el viento y se pierden en el suelo y cada uno de ellos conteniendo bellos recuerdos o agonizantes momentos.**_

_**El ciclo se repite, acabando como el principio, con el dolor de la soledad y el remordimiento por dejar que aquella semilla florezca en el pastizal equivocado.**_

_**Pero ¿Qué sucede si el suelo es un jardín hermoso? La semilla florece en aquel jardín, lleno de otras flores de dulce aroma, pasto verde y cuidadosamente cortado para evitar plagas, un jardín con un aroma puro, donde el viento danza al son de los pétalos de llenos coloridos. El amor se fortalece al paso del tiempo, pues la semilla es cuidada día a día, con la cantidad suficiente de agua para que la semilla abra sus pétalos pero no demasiada para que las raíces diminutas no mueran por el exceso de ésta misma.**_

_**En esta ocasión el ciclo tarda mucho más tiempo en completarse y en raras ocasiones, éste no termina.**_

_**Sin embargo, el destino muchas veces nos juega de una manera agria y angustiosa, el destino es una entidad caprichosa y en ocasiones decide que **__**"No siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere"**__** y cruelmente arranca esa hermosa flor desde sus raíces y con sus manos áridas toca el verde pasto y las plantas pierden sus hojas antes de otoño, las flores y demás vegetación desaparece pues plagas recorren aquel suelo, tan desolado y sin vida.**_

_**Y entonces el ciclo, siente un disturbio, el alma se rompe y se esconde el dolor con una sonrisa fingida y la soledad invade el corazón, ¿y el Amor? Huye lejos para no desaparecer y en lugar mas oculto de la mente, se encierra y se vuelve distante.**_

**Estos son los pensamientos de un muchacho parado en una hermosa colina con un árbol a punto de perder sus hojas, a la vista se puede ver perfectamente un hermoso pueblo y en la lejanía un edificio con un pequeño molino de viento situado en una pequeña colina.**

**El muchacho era un joven de unos 15 años, con el cabello negro alborotado, ojos marrones y unas marcas como zetas debajo de los ojos, no era demasiado alto y su complexión es delgada, sin duda Ash Ketchum y junto a el un pequeño pikachu sentado en el pasto verde, un pokemon parecido a un ratón, de color amarillo, con franjas negras, en sus mejillas unos círculos de color rojo y su cola tenia una singular forma de rayo.**

"_Pikapi" _**El pequeño grito de Pikachu, despertó de su reflexión al joven entrenador, quien estaba de regreso a Pueblo Paleta después de su recorrido de la región Isshu, Ash bajo la cabeza al suelo para mirar al pequeño pokemon, el cual aprovechó para saltar ágilmente a la cabeza del joven moreno.**

"_Lo siento Pikachu, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que vengo a esta parte del bosque" _

"_Pika Pikapi, Pikapika, pikachu" _**Una mirada de preocupación se formo en la cara de Pikachu, Era la primera vez que Ash llevaba a Pikachu en aquella colina y se podría decir, por la mirada de nostalgia de su entrenador que, el simple hecho de estar ahí, le causaba un sentimiento de tristeza a su compañero de batallas.**

"_No te preocupes Pikachu, no estoy triste porque lo que sucedió en Isshu, es la primera vez que llegamos a ser finalistas y no podría estar más feliz, pero este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos, años han transcurrido desde que vine a este lugar y estoy aquí para cumplir mi promesa" _**El joven entrenador le dio una sonrisa a su fiel amigo, lo que hizo que Pikachu se tranquilizara, por lo que el pequeño roedor salto de la cabeza de su amo y se posicionó en su hombro izquierdo y lentamente froto sus pequeñas mejillas con las de su entrenador. Ash solo se rio por la muestra de afecto de Pikachu y para agradecer suavemente acaricio a su fiel amigo en la cabeza.**

"_Siempre queriendo levantarme los ánimos, te lo agradezco Pikachu"_

"_Piiiichaaa" _**Exclamó el pequeño pokemon por la muestra de afecto de su amo.**

"_Hace mucho tiempo le prometí a alguien que seria un entrenador muy fuerte y cuando eso sucediera nos encontraríamos aquí, en esta colina bajo las hojas de este árbol" _**una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de Ash, por lo que pikachu volvió a frotar sus mejillas con las de su amo, para animarlo a continuar. **_"pero algo sucedió en el transcurso de nuestra promesa, y por eso que ahora ella no se encuentra físicamente aquí" _**el joven entrenador bajo su cabeza para ocultarle a su amigo las lagrimas que bajaban lentamente de su rostro y se impactaban en el suave césped, aunque no ayudó mucho pues Pikachu logro notarlo por lo que tristemente se acerco a su entrenador y con sus diminutas patitas intentaba limpiar las lagrimas que no cesaban. **_"gracias Pikachu" _**comentó el azabache mientras se limpiaba el rostro con la palma de su mano, tratando de no lastimar a su pokemon mas fiel. **_"Pikachu" _**respondió el ratón pokemon dándole una sonrisa a su entrenador, quien le devolvió el gesto.**

**Un silencio incomodo recorrió el lugar en donde Ash y Pikachu se encontraban, Ash estaba sentado en el césped con su espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol, con Pikachu sentado en su regazo.**

**El pequeño pokemon tenía curiosidad sobre la forma en que su entrenador estaba actuando, normalmente era una persona alegre y despistada, siempre sonriendo y pensando solamente en la formación, una persona demasiado densa con las chicas y con un extremado complejo de héroe, muchas veces a Pikachu no le gustaba la actitud de su compañero, porque siempre arriesgaba su vida por cualquier persona o pokemon, porque en ocasiones quizás sin su conocimiento hería los sentimientos de muchas chicas que, por su forma de actuar, tenían un pequeño flechazo en él y en casos graves incluso llegaron a enamorarse como el caso de su recién amiga Iris quien se encontraba ahora en el laboratorio del profesor Oak y su mas vieja amiga (según Pikachu) Misty la joven pelirroja y primera acompañante femenina de Ash, quizás habían mas pero para Pikachu ellas eran las que evidencia demostraban y aun con algunas insinuaciones su entrenador ni se enteraba. Otro motivo por el que Pikachu se disgustaba por el comportamiento inmaduro de su entrenador era en las batallas, donde muchas veces se dejaba llevar por la acción y eso causaba que las estrategias fueran un desastre, pero aun, con todos sus defectos, el quería mucho a su amigo y es por eso que se sentía muy preocupado por la extraña manera de actuar de Ash desde el momento en que llegaron a ese lugar y además tenia mucha curiosidad sobre la persona con la que su amigo hizo tal promesa, ¿Quién era? ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Por qué Ash menciono que ella no se encontraba ahí, al menos no de forma física? ¿Por qué esa persona le causaba tanto dolor a su fiel entrenador? Tantas preguntas y 0 respuestas, Pikachu por primera vez, se sentía excluido de la situación acerca del joven pelinegro.**

**Por otro lado Ash seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando los buenos y malos momentos, y encontrando una forma de decirlo a su mas antiguo y querido pokemon lo que sucedió en esta colina y sus alrededores hace mucho tiempo. Había una razón por la que el azabache actuaba tan inmaduro a pesar de tener casi 16 años y ese motivo era "ESA PERSONA", la persona que le enseño a respetar a sus pokemon, la persona que le alegraba el día cuando se sentía triste por otro derrota de su rival Gary, la persona que siempre tenia una sonrisa en la cara, fuerte, optimista, sencilla y sobre todo muy hermosa. Por ella, esa chica de su infancia, es por lo que Ash se volvió fuerte, decidido y centrado únicamente en su objetivo, el cuál poco a poco se sentía más cerca. Pero ¿Cómo decirle a Pikachu? ¿Cuál seria su reacción al enterarse sobre lo que sucedió en este lugar, en el pasado? ¿Comprenderá? ¿Se sentirá herido por no haberle contado durante 5 años? ¿Lo odiara por ese motivo? Era por ello que aun no se atrevía a hablar con Pikachu, pero el sabía que un día llegaría el momento en que tendría que decirle y sin duda tenia que suceder ahora. Tenia que decirle a Pikachu quien era su inspiración para volverse fuerte y también el motivo por el cual el no podía corresponder los sentimientos de ninguna chica, claro el no era tonto ni tampoco tan estúpidamente denso, pero el simplemente no podía, no era por rarito pues el veía a cada chica que conocía atractiva, no era por ser presumido o arrogante, pues incluso el una vez pensó que no se merecía tanta suerte con ellas, en especial Iris y Misty quienes mas señales le daban al joven azabache, no era porque no sentía nada por ellas, pues inclusive tuve un pequeño flechazo en algún momento con sus acompañantes femeninas, no era por herir sus sentimientos, pues el se sentía basura al saber que les hacia daño, había un motivo mucho mayor y quizás el único, era simplemente porque aun no podía superarlo, cada vez que pensaba en corresponder a alguna chica el se sentía un bastardo y tenia la idea de que la estaba traicionando y decepcionando.**

**Decepción es otro motivo para su comportamiento, mas bien es el motivo para su comportamiento de Superhéroe, ayudo a muchas personas y pokemon solo para llenar el vacio y el remordimiento de no haberla salvado, en el fondo sabia que no podía ocultarlo, el veía su rostro en cada cara que el ayudo en sus viajes, el aun lloraba por algunas vidas que no pudo salvar porque le recordaban el momento en que ella abandono el mundo, en el momento en que se llevo parte de su corazón, ese sentimiento de ira, rabia, impotencia y dolor, es por eso que el aun lloraba porque eran esos sentimientos familiares los que revivió cuando vio partir a Lucario. Cada equivocación era un insulto en su memoria y es por ello, que Ash Ketchum quería ser mas fuerte.**

**Pikachu cayo dormido, por lo que Ash lo levanto suavemente y partió rumbo a su casa, donde su madre y todos los amigos que lo acompañaron en su viaje lo esperaban, donde nuevamente tenía que fingir una sonrisa, actuar despreocupadamente y comportarse como idiota, donde tenía que lastimar nuevamente los sentimientos de algunas de sus amigas y donde tenia que ocultar nuevamente su dolor con una máscara de alegría.**

"_Otro día te contare todo mi querido amigo" _**susurraba el joven azabache a su pequeño pokemon dormido entre sus brazos.**

_**El destino nos juega malas bromas, tristemente no podemos anticiparlas.**_

_**y así en un pequeño jardín oculto en una cueva de la colina, una pequeña placa rectangular hecha de cemento sobresalía entre el paisaje, con un grabado apenas perceptible posiblemente a causa del maltrato de los años.**_

_**Yellow**_

_**1995-2004**_

_**Gran hija, excelente persona, entrenadora, mi mejor amiga y secretamente "Mi primer Amor".**_

_**El ciclo se detiene en una pequeña línea entre el principio y el final, confundido, sin saber que hacer, solo espera a que el destino nuevamente interfiera porque **__**"No siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere"**__** sin embargo **__**"intentándolo se consigue lo que se necesita".**_

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

**_Espero que este pequeño OS les haya gustado, una pareja ¿extraña? bueno estoy en desacuerdo porque en primer lugar jamas fueron una pareja, aunque no estoy en desacuerdo con esta pareja, me gusta el Pearl y el Ability pero siempre estoy abierto a otro tipo de parejas (menos las yaoi, por obvias razones, ejem NO SOY GAY xD) y pues esta idea se me ocurrio pensando una manera de averiguar porque Ash es ASH, aparte de la obvia respuesta de que esta basado en Red y porque asi se decidio por los creadores del anime -.-! y bueno me puse a pensar, UNA NIÑA, esa influencia desastrosa oculta en una cara bonita y maquillaje (sin ofender), es una de las cosas por las que un hombre puede cambiar drasticamente inclusive a corta edad, y luego me puse a pensar ¿Quién? se me vino a la mente primero Blue (Leaf como le quieras decir) pero me gusta el triangulo q conforman Silver, Green y esta chica, ademas no se me hacia una pareja interesante para Ash y luego me vino a la mente YELLOW si la chica perfecta, porque? porque me gusta experimentar y porque adoro a esta niña ya que es unica (lo digo porque no tiene contraparte) y me agrada su personaje. Ademas no hay muchos fics con esta pareja y aunque estuve checando en la lista no encontre el nombre de esta pareja, aunque no es que haya sido un chequeo minusioso solo lei rapidamente en la lista, y encontre algunas parejas mas, bastante interesantes y fuera de lo comun._****_  
_****Espero que dejen algun pequeño comentario oficialmente es mi primer OS y obviamente estoy esperando comentarios positivos, negativos, ofensas, alabanzas y promesas de asesinato (que espero sinceramente no cumplan -.-!) **  


**__****Nos vemos**


End file.
